


The Rest of Our Lives

by GrumpyJenn



Series: Real Person FICTION - That Last is Important [7]
Category: Doctor Who RPF, Mattex - Fandom
Genre: Episode: s07e01 Asylum of the Daleks, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Infertility, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mattex misunderstanding fic.<br/>AU of the real world.<br/>Friends to lovers.<br/>Under 1000 words.<br/>My usual schtick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rest of Our Lives

_A kiss._

And not just a kiss. Not like the other kisses. Alex was kissing him, and it wasn’t for the cameras or rehearsals or… and he lost himself in the kiss.

_A kiss._

And not just a kiss. Not like the other kisses. Matt was kissing her, and it wasn’t for the cameras or rehearsals or… and she lost herself in the kiss.

“Alex…” His hands were in her hair and hers were on his hips. “God, Alex, finally, love you so much, I…”

He broke off as she froze.

She couldn’t help it; she sobbed once into his mouth and turned away. “You _can’t_.”

“I can. I have, I _do_. Alex, I always have.”

“ _I_ can’t, then. Matt, I…” She broke off, still facing away.

Part of Matt was angry, _hurt_ , because she had… she had… he took a deep, shuddering breath. “Why?” His voice was soft, but he saw her flinch.”Why, Alex? Because that didn’t _feel_ like just a nice birthday snog. And if that’s all it was to you, I… I don’t want it.”

Alex turned to face him, tears in her eyes but expression composed. “Matt, darling, I’m nearl--”

“Nearly twenty years older than me,” he interrupted her, voice no longer soft and rising with each word until he shouted at her. “So _what_? Do you really, truly think that at thirty-one years of age I can’t know my own mind? My own heart? Do you think so little of me?” Ignoring the crack in his voice on the last word, he watched with a certain spiteful satisfaction as the composure fell away from Alex’s face. He hated himself like this.

“It’s not the age difference itself, darling,” Alex said with as much dignity as she could muster. Her voice was barely audible. “But Matt, you _are_ young, you’ll want - you _deserve_ \- a normal home, a family, _children_. And I can’t give those things to you.”

“Thank you, Amy Pond,” Matt said, wishing he sounded less bitter but unable to help himself.

“Wh-what?”

“You sound just like her, Alex! ‘You want kids, you have always wanted kids. Ever since you were a kid. And I can't have them!’ That’s Amy’s line, and then Rory says, ‘I know.’ And I _do_ know, Alex, I know you’re not likely to have any more, but you know what? I don’t want you so you can give me children! I just want _you_ , Alex. And I need… I need to know what _you_ want. Not what you think I need, or what you think is best. Just tell me, _please_ , what do you want?”

They stood there, staring at each other, and Alex struggled with herself. She could throw caution to the winds, do what she wanted, _have_ what she wanted. Or she could play it safe as she had been all along. She could get hurt if it didn’t work out with Matt, or she could throw away a chance for happiness by never trying at all.

“You.” It was a whisper, and Alex watched the angry flush recede from Matt’s skin, the frustration and hurt drain away. She tried again, a little louder. “You. Always.”

“You’ll stay.” It was a whisper, and Matt watched the trembling of Alex’s lower lip subside, the fear and mistrust drain away. He tried again, a little louder. “You will?”

“As long as you’ll have me.”

“Always, then,” Matt said, and gathered her up into his arms. “And completely.”

And he bent his head to kiss her.


End file.
